1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stamping machine and a method thereof, and more particularly to a stamping machine for printing patterns onto a blind slat and the like and a method using such a machine.
2. Related Prior Art
Usually, a Venetian blind includes a plurality of slats each of which is stuck with different patterns, colors or figures thereon which are easily detached from the slats during long-term utilization.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional arrangement for sticking patterns on the Venetian blind.